Elwetritsch
The Elwetritsch, Elwedritsch, or Ilwedritsch is a birdlike cryptid which is reported to be seen in the South west portion of Germany especially in Palatinate. The Elwetritsch can be also identified with the Bavarian Wolpertinger or the Thuringian Rasselbock. There are clubs in several Palatinate cities which promote the myth of the Elwetritschen. The Elwetrittche-Club in Landau, formed in 1982, is the oldest club. A square dancing club from the same city calls its annual 'Dance-Special' the "Landauer Elwetrittsche-Jagd" (Landauian Elwetrittche-Hunt). There is also an Elwetritsche Academy in Pirmasens, a college for "Tritschology" in Dahn and an exhibition with figures of the mythical creatures in the Landauian zoo as well as in the zoo in Kaiserslautern. Explanations Like the jackalope, the Elwetritsch is thought to have been inspired by sightings of wild rabbits infected with the Shope papilloma virus, which causes the growth of antler-like tumors in various places, including on the head. Description The Elwetritsch is a cryptid that is said to look like a chicken but with antlers, with scales instead of feathers. The wings are basically useless because it is said that their wings are of little use. That is why they live mainly in underbrush and under vines. Sometimes Elwetritschen are depicted with antlers of a stag and their beaks often appear to be very long. In the second half of the 20th century, artists increasingly portrayed Elwetritschen as female by adding breasts. Elwetritschen supposedly originate from crossbreeding chickens, ducks, and geese with mythical wood creatures such as goblins and elves. Being a fowl, they naturally lay eggs, which as a result of descending from forest spirits, grow during breeding season. Eggs in various sizes are artistically depicted at the “Elwetritschenbrunnen” in Neustadt an der Weinstraße. In the early 20th century breasts were added to identify the females from the males. Geographical Distribution The area in which tales of the Elwetritsch are spread expands from the Palatinate Forest in the west of Germany towards the east across the Upper Rhine Plain to the southern parts of the Odenwald. The mythical creature also appears in the north of Baden-Württemberg. In the Main-Tauber-Kreis, where they are known as “Ilwedridsche”, the children are told that at night the creatures sleep in the crowns of the willow trees standing next to the river Tauber. In Neustadt an der Weinstraße, which is said to be the “capital” of the Elwetritsches, there is an Elwetritsche-fountain, created by Gernot Rumpf. Other sources consider Dahn in the southwestern Palatinate, which also has an Elwetritsche-fountain, Erfweiler or other villages as secret capitals of these creatures. The Pennsylvania Dutch are convinced that Palatinate people—their biggest group of ancestors—all of whom emigrated to America, had taken some “Elbedritschlicher” with them “so ass sie kenn Heemweh grigge deede” (so that they wouldn’t become homesick). Tales of the Elwetritschen are also documented in Amish communities. Aftermath The Elwedritschen had been forgotten for a while, until a gentleman named Espenschied "rediscovered" them. He began to organize "hunting parties" which were actually harmless pranks. One of the Bavarian Kings was once served roasted, small birds for dinner, which were declared to be Elwetritsche (actually quail). Catching The hunt process is very similar to the "snipe hunt." The Elwetritsch is supposedly very shy, but also very curious. A hunting party consists of a "Fänger" (catcher), equipped with a big potato sack and a lantern, and the "Treiber" (beaters). The catcher is led into the woods where the Elwetritsch is supposed to live, instructed to wait in a clearing with his sack and lantern, while the beaters will supposedly roust the Elwetritsch. The light of the lantern is said to be attractive to the curious creature, so it will come to investigate and will then be caught by the catcher. While he waits, everyone heads back to the Gasthaus or wherever the party had previously assembled, to wait for the patsy to realize he has been fooled. Hoax Like the Jackalope, this is considered a hoax. Category:Cryptids Category:Theropods Category:Hoax Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Supernatural